1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer is known in which a flat panel display and a computer body are integrated into one unit. This has a function of pulling out a keyboard at a time of usage and accommodating the keyboard at a time of non-usage, so as not to disturb the other tasks.
A computer is known which receives a television broadcast and displays it on a display. The computer starts an application for displaying the television broadcast after being activated. Then, the computer displays the television broadcast on a displaying screen. That is, it is necessary to activate the computer as a computer at first, and also it is necessary for a user to be able to use the computer.
In conjunction with the above description, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A 2003-271280 discloses the technique of an electronic apparatus, a control method thereof and a program thereof. The electronic apparatus has an input/output unit. The electronic apparatus includes an installing means, a detecting means and a display controlling means. The installing means makes the input unit attach at the portion near the low end of a display unit. The detecting means detects that a part of a display region of the display unit is covered with the input/output unit. The display controlling means controls the display manner of the portion which is not covered with the input unit in the display region of the display unit, while the state is detected by the detecting means.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A 2001-125671 discloses the technique of a keyboard accommodation type computer. The keyboard accommodation type computer is a desktop computer in which a display and a computer body are integrated into one unit. Between the portion under the display and the surface of the desk on which the computer is placed, a part of the keyboard can be accommodated from the state at which it is placed directly on the desk, so as to be accommodated in the outer circumferential space of the computer.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application JP-A Heisei 3-225404 discloses the technique of a personal computer. The personal computer is the portable personal computer in which a displaying device is rotatably fixed through a hinge mechanism to a body with a keyboard. This includes the keyboard, a means for checking the state of the keyboard, a means for supplying a electric power supply off signal, and a means for continuously executing an operation. The keyboard is placed so as to be accommodated in and pulled from the body. The means for checking the state of the keyboard reports the state in which the keyboard is accommodated or pulled, to a CPU installed in the body. The means for supplying the electric power supply off signal supplies the electric power supply off signal to a electric power supply unit placed in the body, after returning the state data of the executed program before the accommodation state of the keyboard. The means for continuously executing the operation turns on the electric power supply of the body when the keyboard is at the pulled state, and recovers the state data of the program, and continuously executes the operation.